


凎

by Photiniaaaaa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Intersex Hanzo, M/M, PWP, Sex Addiction, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa
Summary: 大屌末日铁拳和有性瘾的双性黑道大佬半藏嘿嘿嘿的故事





	凎

**Author's Note:**

> 存档用  
> 双性藏 无剧情瞎淦 是你情我愿的419 dirty talk 性瘾半藏 草入子宫

铁拳发现，半藏那对过分纤细的脚踝他一只手就能完美握住。  
黑人就这么提起半藏的双腿，向他的胸口压去，将东方人的私处完全暴露出来。  
半藏除了该有的男性器官外，会阴处还生着一张女人的小嘴。此时，那两片蚌肉般鲜嫩的小唇微微肿着，肉缝里吐出的液体将周围涂抹得亮晶晶的，一片湿滑。  
显然，这里早就被碰过了。  
“没想到你还做了准备工作。”铁拳看见这样的艳景，不禁喉头一紧。他伸出一根指头，自下而上在半藏两片肉唇之间轻轻一刮，黏腻的水声在指尖和唇肉间响起，勾出一手指滚烫的粘液，拉扯出长长的银丝。  
“有……总比没有强。”半藏咬着下唇，浑身发热。面对即将发生的事，东方人有些紧张，但更多的是期待。他手肘撑在身侧，试图支起上半身，好看清铁拳的动作，但后者把他摁了下去。  
这个仰躺对折身体的姿势将半藏好不容易做的润滑全部挤了出来。这时，甬道深处的液体在不受控制地往下流，顺着臀沟浸湿菊穴，最后被浪费在床单上。  
半藏已经脱光了，而铁拳还剩一件内裤。黑人裤裆里的大家伙早就充血勃起，内裤的布料都已经包不住他湿透的顶端。  
“还等什么呢，奥古迪姆。”半藏艰难地叫了铁拳的名字，声音又干又涩，就像被砂纸磨过一样，充满了不耐烦。与之相反，他下面的小穴正在兴奋地收缩，汩汩吐着黏液，疯狂叫嚣着需要被什么东西填补满，流出水打湿了大片床单。  
“别着急，宝贝。到时候你就该向我求饶了。”铁拳语气听上去十分轻松，他将半藏的双腿分开搭在自己腰侧，接着掏出自己硬挺怒张的欲望。他不急着插进去，而是轻轻挺腰，柱身挤进半藏湿漉漉的阴唇之间，两片肉被向外强硬地挤开，如同湿滑软腻的蚌肉。铁拳用柱身缓而重地磨蹭着敏感的入口，不断试探东方人的极限。  
黑人的性器烫得惊人，半藏的下体像半融的蜡水一般，又热又软，轻轻一碰泄出来的全都是淫液。温热的液体把铁拳半边的阴茎浸湿了，顺着柱身往下滴淌直至袋囊底端。  
“进来！”东方人眉头微微皱着，两颊泛起绯红，额上都急出了薄汗，“让我看看你有什么能让我求饶的能耐……”男人从牙缝里艰难挤出这句话。说完，他缠在铁拳腰上的双腿瞬间夹紧，使自己的下面紧紧贴着对方滚烫的欲望，就好像这样能把他满腔的淫液堵住一样。  
半藏畸形的女穴已然情动，那张湿软的小嘴吮得铁拳舒爽不已。黑人闷哼一声，颈上都爆出了青筋，喘息如野牛。  
忽然，铁拳将身体压向半藏。东方人身体不稳，整个人陷进了床垫里。紧接着，他感到左胸乳尖被人含住，粗糙的舌苔刮搔着肉粒，这般刺激下乳尖很快变硬，连深色的乳晕都微微鼓肿着。  
铁拳下嘴丝毫不怜惜，他连同乳晕乳尖一起咬住，狠狠撕扯，牙齿在半藏的胸肌上留下斑驳的痕迹。东方人整片胸膛很快被黑人蹂躏得青紫交叠，即使有纹身盖着，却还是能留下了能一眼看出来的痕迹，乍一瞧很是吓人。  
“嘶……”半藏紧锁的眉头好像永远都揉不开，他两条结实健硕的手臂搭在铁拳后背，用指甲急切地抠挖对方背部的皮肤，湿淋淋的下面急切地向前拱蹭着，“快进来，干我。”  
在半藏的催促下铁拳终于放开了他的乳尖。男人肿大的乳蒂上覆着一层亮晶晶的涎液，接触空气后渗着丝丝凉意。  
铁拳跪在床上，立起上身，厚实宽大的手扶在东方人腰侧，他调整了个姿势，用尺寸惊人的性器头部顶住了半藏出水的肉缝。  
半藏差点以为抵住下身的是一根烧红的铁棍，骇人的热度烫得他身体忍不住微微一退。  
黑人钳着半藏的腰，淡淡说了句“别动”，接着下身一使劲，黢黑的肉刃挤开唇缝，毫无阻碍地捅进甬道深处。顺间，大量液体被挤出，从交合处飞溅开来。  
半藏有一瞬间的呼吸困难，他忍不住泄出一声呻吟，“唔嗯……”  
铁拳棱角分明的龟头十分硕大，几乎把半藏脆弱敏感的女穴撑到血色全无。为了吃进这个巨物，甬道深处分泌出了大量淫液，这些液体从交合处一点一点淌出，浸透层叠的内壁。  
黑人进入得非常慢。身体被一寸寸拓开的感觉深刻而尖锐地印在半藏脑中。  
“唔…好大……”东方人浑身发热，皮肤上覆着薄汗。他感受着身体里烫人的硬物不断向深处推进，紧紧咬住下唇，未来得及咽下的涎液自嘴角流下，留下一道晶莹的痕迹。  
铁拳感觉到自己怒张的老二被半藏温软紧致的阴道紧紧吸住，尤其是深处仿佛一张热情的小嘴，吸引着他不断挺进刺入到更温暖的极乐之地。  
半藏下体的毛发处理得干干净净，半硬的性器耷在腹处顶端断续吐着白色黏液。下方肿起来的两瓣大阴唇被肉刃挤到两边，颜色鲜红的小唇外翻着内侧的嫩肉，露出被塞满还从缝里渗着淫水的阴道口。  
空气变得粘稠而滚烫，吸入肺中再呼出的气体炽热得仿佛能烫伤皮肤。  
铁拳的性器很快顶到了肉道尽头，深处的软肉又韧又紧，弹性十足。肌肤白皙的东方人大张着腿，双颊泛着诱人的潮红，被一根黝黑粗壮的老二捅穿了下面。任谁看到这般画面都不敢相信下方这个满面潮红的男人是黑道上最冷血无情的可怕人物。  
整条甬道都被捅开了，被填满的极致快感自下而上在半藏脑中炸开，男人喉咙深处发出一声黏腻而又舒爽的呻吟，脚趾都因强烈的充实感蜷在了一起，在空中微微颤抖。  
黑人抵着半藏的身体，使他下体微微腾空，重量全堆积在头部和连接处。铁拳向上翘的茎身把阴道戳得变形，半藏平整的小腹都被铁拳尺寸惊人的龟头顶出一个微小的弧度。  
铁拳一手放开了半藏的腰，掌下的腰部肌肤隐约泛着淤青。他牵着东方人满是汗水的手，放在他微鼓的腹部，“摸摸这里，这是什么？”

“唔……”半藏双眼通红，他咬着下嘴唇说不出一句话，半长的发丝被汗水打湿成一绺一绺，乱七八糟地粘在脸上、脖颈上。  
铁拳一边问着，一边动起了腰，动作大开大合，令交合处溅起一片水渍。  
“啊！嗯唔…啊哈……”半藏猛地睁大了眼睛，下唇几乎被牙齿咬出血。被铁拳强制摁在自己腹部的手无法移动分毫，掌下隐约感受到硬物在快速前后移动，与黑人抽出挺进的动作同步。这时，巨物在体内肆虐的感觉此时变得无比清晰。  
“告诉我，这是什么？”铁拳还在问，他的手甚至在半藏小腹不轻不重地摁了一下。  
“啊…你的老二，好大，好涨……”半藏眼眶通红，积蓄的泪水几乎模糊视线。他浑身一颤，挺立的前端吐出一大口浑浊的液体，掌下隔着一层肚皮下的穴肉被狠狠碾了一遭，承受不及的肉道隔着肚皮感受到了压力，皱襞起伏的内腔忽然一阵收缩，把铁拳夹得呼吸都被打乱了。  
“半藏，你真是比我操过的所有女人都要紧、要热。”铁拳额头上细汗密布，呼吸又粗又重，“比起教父，我看你更适合当个婊子。”说完，他将抽出的欲望再次狠狠送进这具美妙健硕的身体深处。  
黑人的下流话让半藏浑身一个激灵，喉间漾出的呻吟更粘稠而动听了。东方人掐着铁拳粗壮的手臂，指甲深深陷进皮肉里，双腿不自觉地夹紧了铁拳的腰。  
“原来你喜欢听这些。”铁拳笑了，性器在深处搅了搅，带出一阵阵色情的水声。  
“呃啊……”  
“看看你这张小嘴，虽然贪吃可还没全部含进去。”黑人放开半藏的手。他伸出一根手指摸向东方人被撑到变形的女穴，指尖顺着流水的缝隙抠挖进了一小部分。又小又嫩的私处吞了个这样的巨物已经是极限，尽头子宫口处还被硬热的龟头抵住，即使这样铁拳还有一小节柱身暴露在空气中，尚未进去。  
宫口处的软肉忽然感受到一阵巨大的压力，又狠又重仿佛带着刺穿一切的力量，顶得半藏的呻吟声蓦地变了调。铁拳想把根部一小截柱身也塞进身下人甜蜜的穴眼中，他钳着男人的腰狠狠往深处顶了数十下。  
快感变质成了钻心的疼痛，半藏的女穴不深，无法将黑人全部含住，那几下试探性的捣入几乎是要把半藏捅个对穿。他疼得眼泪肆流，上身都弓了起来，却又被铁拳按进床垫。  
“唔，要顶穿了……”半藏疼得脸色一白，痛苦一闪而过，取而代之的是更加愉悦的表情。他涣散的双瞳彻底失去了焦距，被玩坏了似的向上翻着，口水肆流，打湿了胡须和发丝，“会怀孕的，怀孕……”他两只手交叠搭在小腹上，感受着巨根在肚子里搅动抽插带出的弧度和力量。  
谁能想到，道上令人闻风丧胆的教父，此时此刻正大张着双腿被人肏着女穴。他甚至直接堕落成了被性欲冲昏理智的雌兽，或许比街上的妓女还要淫上三分。  
“你这婊子的小穴真是紧，还在吸我吸得停不下来，”铁拳知道半藏喜欢听这些话，“下次要不要前后两张小嘴一起来呢？”  
半藏瞳孔瞬缩，一个震颤呜咽出声，他浑身通红汗水密布，女穴被撑得几乎失去弹性如同一朵被过度摧残的娇花。  
在铁拳将自己的全部欲望填进，把半藏彻底打开的时候，半藏高潮了，他没有经过丝毫抚慰的男根激射了出来，飞溅的液体一些甚至沾在翘立红肿的乳尖上，仿佛孕妇的初乳。雌穴也迎来了潮吹，只不过被黑人粗壮的老二堵在了最深的地方，只有少量的淫水从缝隙渗入稀稀拉拉滴在外面。  
宫口的软口在黑人坚持不懈的顶弄下终于妥协了，他巨硕的大龟头整个冲进了半藏娇嫩敏感的子宫，狠狠撞上温软的内壁。  
“顶穿了呜呜…呃啊……”半藏脸颊上尽是泪痕和涎液的痕迹，说话都口齿不清，“要怀了……”  
黑人持久力惊人，黢黑的阴茎在半藏下身抽出插入不知多长时间，饱胀的袋囊拍得臀部啪啪作响，几乎被扇红肿。  
高潮将至，铁拳本来打算射在外部，结果半藏双腿一夹，把他直接捆在了里面。“射进来。”东方人扭了扭腰，命令到，“填满我，这是命令……”  
他现在也不能分辨半藏这时候是否理智在线，只知道服从欲望。铁拳摁着半藏的腿向上身折去，重心上移，男人肿挺的屁股高高翘了起来几乎和床垫垂直。黑人还插在男人的宫口处，他借着下坠的力量又狠狠肏了数十下，最后抵在微张的子宫口那里射了出来，灌了半藏满肚子浓稠的白浆。  
“啊！”东方人的肚子肉眼可见地鼓肿了起来，里面充满了精华。  
射精完毕，铁拳把肉茎一抽，已经被撑至定型的摺纹内壁还在试图挽留，徒劳地收缩，只得到了几丝微凉的空气。  
半藏脂红软腻的穴口被黑人的大屌拓成了一个合不拢的小洞，那里被过度使用已经失去了弹性，甚至能望见充血肿起的肉襞。精水混合分泌的淫水顺着女穴争先恐后地往外淌着，如同失禁般大股涌出的浑浊液体将床单浸染得肮脏无比。  
铁拳把半藏翻了个身，筋疲力尽的东方人连动个手指的力气都没有了，小腹被挤，糜烂的女穴很快咕哝一下吐出一股浑浊的粘液。  
黑人两手捏住半藏翘挺浑圆的臀瓣揉了起来，那里沾上的尽是从穴眼里淌下的淫液和精水，又黏又滑。黑人揉着手感极佳的臀瓣，不由自主地抬起了手……  
“啪——！”  
“啊！嘶——”半藏只觉得屁股一痛，阴处下意识地缩紧一下，深处温热的液体几乎是喷涌着从穴眼里汩汩涌出，如同一汪泉眼，淫液打湿了大片床单。又是毫不留情的几巴掌落下，东方人的臀丘迅速肿了起来，颜色白中透粉，好似熟透的桃子，微微一使劲就捏出满手的汁水。  
一场性事结束，房间内的一切都好像被浸泡在爱液里了一样，空气中弥漫着精液和性的味道。  
“呜……”满面水渍、双颊潮红的半藏动了动四肢，他试图撑起虚弱之极的身体，却在半路用光了力气而徒然地摔回床上。  
铁拳的不应期极短，很快他又恢复了精力，他双臂一伸，捞回了半藏把他禁锢在怀中，低头吮起男人肿大如孕妇的乳蒂。  
这位教父在床上是出了名的淫荡贪吃，只是事后常常会摆出那张冰冷无表情的脸翻脸不认账。他可得在这有限的时间里好好享受教父美味的身体。


End file.
